Workman must work on or near a roof to install roofing, perform repair work, pressure wash a roof, repair a chimney, or repair other vents or structures located on or near the roof. When working on or near roof, a worker is exposed to dangerous falls.
The dangers of falls from such high structures has been recognized by many state industries and labor laws, some of which require that a worker on a roof or wall more than a specified distance above ground be securely tied off. For example, the state of Washington requires that a worker be tied off by an anchored line which can carry 5,000 pounds of load. Properly anchored lines are particularly difficult to provide in residential construction.
Often, a worker on a roof utilizes a safety line, which has an anchored end and an end attached to the worker. One method which has been used for anchoring a safety line when working on one side of a peaked roof, has been for the worker to throw one end of the safety line across the peak of the roof and down the other side. The end of the safety line is then anchored to a large tree or truck bumper on the ground and the other end is tied to the worker. The worker may then work on the one side of the roof with the safety line preventing accidental falls. Unfortunately, this system has drawbacks. For example, the worker is limited to working on only the one side of the peaked roof. In addition, if a worker ties off his safety line to a tree while installing roofing, the worker may find that the tree has been removed when he returns to repair the roof. Likewise, if a worker ties off this safety line to a truck bumper while roofing, at a later time, changes in the landscape may prevent the worker from parking a truck. Such changes in the landscape would often occur during construction.
Some workers may choose to tie directly to the roof structure or to use an anchor, such as an eyebolt or the like. This is unacceptable for two reasons. First, tieing a knot around a rafter or roof batten board does not ensure that it is properly anchored. Likewise, using an eyebolt or similar anchor does not ensure that the required load can be carried, due to the unknown variables of each structure and the method of installation of any such device. Second, this type of attachment requires that it be removed prior to completion of the roofing project, exposing the worker to a temporary risk and not being available at all when a worker returns for repair or maintenance.